


Paint It Black

by Pansy_Love



Category: Doctor Who
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansy_Love/pseuds/Pansy_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La morte lo avrebbe colto e non ci sarebbe stata poesia o meraviglia in questo. Solo il realizzarsi ultimo, dell'inevitabile fine di questo balletto eterno che è la vita."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint It Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



"Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black"

La stanza rimane nella penombra, c'è solo una lenta melodia cantilenata che proviene dal disco che gira da ore nel vecchio grammofono. 

Siede lì, come sempre, da sempre e per una notte sola nella sua lunga, lunghissima vita, vuole solo soffrire. 

Accavalla la gamba sull'altra e fa girare il bicchiere tra le dita affusolate. 

In una notte così, ogni sua crepa pare ingigantirsi e risucchiare al suo interno tutta la tristezza e il buio che ha sempre cercato di nascondere. Più di tutti, a se stesso. Lui sa che non dovrebbe pensarci, che è stupido anche arrabbiarsi perchè d'altronde è già capitato a quelli prima di lui e non sarà certo questa l'eccezione.

I bottoni della giacca sgualcita splendono come lucciole in un barattolo sotto la luce soffusa della lampada sul tavolinetto. Apre leggermente gli occhi e da sotto le ciglia nere si fissa sui dettagli intagliati nel vetro. 

Farfalle dalle ali magnifiche e grandi come il palmo della sua mano che lo proteggono dalla marea dei suoi pensieri. Li sente strisciare fuori dalla sua testa, uno per uno come vermi da sotto la terra, e mangiucchiargli ogni briciola di felicità. 

Eight non ha mai avuto tanta paura della fine come in quel momento, eppure non può parlarne a nessuno. 

Neanche a Lei, che lo ospita e tace come ogni madre farebbe. 

Sa che soffre, lei sa sempre tutto, eppure l'unico conforto che è riuscita a offrigli è quella stanza. Quattro pareti stipate di antichi volumi impolverati, una poltrona logora e un camino. Non ci sono finestre, o spiragli che facciano intravedere l'esterno. Solo oscurità, rischiarata soltanto da quel minuscolo e peculiare oggettino alla sua sinistra. Chissà da dove viene e chi ha avuto cuore di salvarlo dall'usura del tempo, si chiede. Non che importi, d'altronde non è mai davvero importato. Però la domanda rimane e nel cervello rimbomba più forte di sempre. 

Se si concentra, riesce quasi a sentirli i fiocchi di neve cadere sul velluto verde mentre è disteso nell'erba smeraldina d'Irlanda. La brezza fredda che arriva dal basso, scivola oltre la seta della camicia e gli solletica le guance. Tutta quell'ingordigia di bambino troppo vecchio per non accorgersi dell'ovvietà. 

La Terra, la sua amata Terra. 

Piccolo diamante blu zaffiro che dall'alto dello spazio sembra solo un minuscolo occhio di pernice.

Eppure, nell'ora della fine è a questo che pensa. All'erba che cresce indisturbata anche sui pendii più ripidi e alle vette imbiancate sulle quali si è divertito a rotolare con la propria solitudine. Forse manca un secondo o un giorno o, chissà, un'intero anno, ma a lui non importa, vuole affondare in se stesso un'ultima volta. Ricordare e ricordarsi. 

Questa tempesta di sabbia e di immagini che gli scorrono dietro le palpebre e che lui desidera lo ricoprano interamente. Su quella poltrona, affonda le spalle nel velluto e non vuole essere, se non essenza. A breve potrebbe essere un cialtrone qualunque o un vecchio antipatico, quindi tanto vale crogiolarsi ora nei bei tempi che furono.

Se solo il suo cuore fosse un violino, ora suonerebbe la più straziante delle melodie. Premerebbero le dita sulle corde fino a sanguinare, senza smettere. Perchè, anche se fa male, male da morirne, deve continuare. C'è sempre qualcosa o qualcuno che valga la pena e in questo deve crederci o sarebbe stato tutto vano. Ogni creatura salvata, ogni pianeta visitato e ora morto nell'infinito oblio dello spazio.

Il vino bianco nel bicchiere sulle labbra ha un sapore così amaro, che quasi ha l'impulso di non finirlo. Gli torna però in mente di quella volta in cui conobbe Mozart e si fece suonare in anteprima il Requiem e quasi gli nasce un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Circondato da cose belle, la morte può essere meno impietosa e il suo bacio meno amaro. Sebbene quelle labbra siano una fossa di promesse infrante e parole che mai più verranno pronunciate, lui è questo che vuole.

Un'uscita di scena che porti con se il suo stile, quell'amore per la bellezza effimera insita in ogni singola sfumatura dell'universo tangibile.

Il mare del Nord sta risalendo le rocce nere del Baltico per andarlo a prendere. Ne ode la risacca nelle ossa, come se fossero anch'esse fatte di sabbia. Eppure stavolta ha deciso che non fuggirà. Non c'è posto remoto abbastanza che possa nasconderlo dall'inevitabile declino e lui lo sa perfettamente.

Ha già lasciato andare quelli che contavano di più, ha visto i loro visi accartocciarsi di dolore e scaldarsi come miele, di lacrime calde. Quei loro volti umani, così fragili e impossibili da scordare del tutto. 

Come Marian, quel marinaio dai capelli ricci e rossi che conobbe in Cornovaglia sotto ad un temporale estivo. Quello stesso Marian che consumò di baci su un tetto di una stalla di mucche rumorose e che morì in un campo di papaveri sotto ad un cielo acceso di bombe.

Vorrebbe ora tornare indietro di nuovo, fino all'inizio, e portarlo via da quella sofferenza inaudita. Vorrebbe davvero poter cambiare il passato e tenerlo al sicuro tra le sue braccia, ma a che fine?

La morte lo avrebbe colto e non ci sarebbe stata poesia o meraviglia in questo. Solo il realizzarsi ultimo, dell'inevitabile fine di questo balletto eterno che è la vita.

Chiude gli occhi adesso e ricorda tutti i valzer a lume di candela e le sfarzose feste con perle in fondo a bicchieri colmi di champagne nella Parigi dei fasti.

Le onde ora gli bagnano i piedi, e i suoi cuori rallentano come dopo aver danzato troppo, ma non teme più. 

S'arrende invece e il suo corpo diventa fatto di terra smossa e campanule.

Quando arriverà l'alba, lui non sarà più chi è oggi e va bene così.

La lampada sarà ancora lì, e forse, chi verrà dopo di lui amerà le stesse farfalle e deciderà di dipingere quel minuscolo antro di rosso o giallo.

Ma va bene, va bene così.

In fondo, non siamo che storie.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata creata dal testo della canzone dei Rolling Stone "Paint It Black" ed è un regalo per Corsaro.  
> Perchè ricordi sempre quanto bella è e tutto l'aiuto che mi ha saputo dare in questo lungo, lunghissimo anno.  
> Ti voglio bene self <3


End file.
